Jiang Chen
"I was a strong person in my previous life, so I won’t be a weakling in this life. My past life is gone, let bygones be bygones. Since I now occupy this body, from now on I am you, the new Jiang Chen. Your family will be my family; your enemies will be my enemies. The path towards the future, we shall walk it together!" Jiang Chen (江尘) is the main protagonist of ''Dragon-Marked War God. ''He was once the greatest Saint in the Saint Origin realm who cut open the door that led through to the realm of Immortals, while doing so he used his last drop of blood and died in the Saint cliff. After 100 years, he reincarnated taking over the body of a trash young master, who died in a dark, ruined room. This is where he begins his journey of reaching Immortality. Having had the dream of being a True Dragon and souring through the skies, he starts to cultivate an Ancient/Unknown level skill, the [[Dragon Transformation skill|'“Dragon Transformation skill”']], which he found on his previous life. Appearance Handsome, gives the aura of someone who walked step by step and stands above everyone, a king of kings. Eyes that shine like stars, like a deity from the heavens, a dragon among men. Personality He is extremely intelligent, to the point were he can read easily the emotions and intentions of the opponent or other person may have. He is extremely knowledgeable, where he knows almost everything that exist under the Saint Origin Realm because of his past life. He is always calm no matter what the situation, he got this being the greatest Saint. He is also very cunning/crafty if needed, makes plans and deceives many people to get out of a situation or to achieve his goal. He is very ruthless and kills his enemies ruthlessly without blinking an eye, but very kind and generous to his brothers and family. He is extremely domineering to the point where he doesn't put any enemy, no matter how strong in his eye. * Before Before his reincarnation he was an orphan so he didn't have anything to loose because of that, he used to be a martial maniac, where he only cared about his cultivation and nothing else. After when he reached to the top, being the greatest Saint, he was all alone, many girls tried to seduce or be get together with him but he refused because he new that they all were trying to get a bigger status or use him for his resources. * After After reincarnating, he was much happier because he got a family, a father were he could feel kinship something that he never had, and many brothers who followed him through life and death. Because of that he followed a different path, where he had to be more careful at times where he had to make decisions, to make sure that there weren't any bad consequences to his brothers and his family. But he does not regret any of it. Background In his previous life '''Jiang Chen '''was the greatest Saint, the pinnacle of his Realm. He cultivated the "Xuan Yuan skill" a Saint level skill, he reached a level far beyond others could not only because of being strong but also because he had very good battle experience, which he obtained through slaughtering countless of lives. Being the greatest Saint shadowed him being the person that reached the pinnacle of Alchemy Dao, he could create pills that other might take 1-2 days in half a day. The reason of this is, "Great Soul Derivation skill" a skill he found that could give him infinite soul power, to the point where he didn't need to rest unless he got tired or his Yuan power gets depleted. He also was a grandmaster of mechanism and formations, but he never studied many of them since he didn't have much interest. Being the greatest Saint brought him many advantages and disadvantages, he had treasures which people would go to war to obtain (3 Saint skills), he also found the "Dragon Transformation skill" which he wanted to cultivate but could not because he would have to begin from zero. The worst part of being the strongest was that he was all alone, and had nobody to share his power with. In his newly started life, at the beginning he didn't like it because he was trash young master who was very stupid, to the point of not being able to cultivate. Having the option of being able to cultivate the "Dragon Transformation skill" he decided, that he will become a dragon and sour through the skies. While in his journey he learns things that he did not had before, and it all comes to the relationships and the kinship he could feel from his father, that made him come to the decision where he would protect his family and brothers. Trivia * Jiang Chen obtained the phalanx of the left index finger of his body from a past life. * Jiang Chen obtained the phalanx of the right index finger of his body from a past life. * Jiang Chen got marked with an Immortal Mark for killing Nan Bei Chao. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alchemy Category:Cultivation Realms Category:Formations Category:True Dragon Category:Divine Body Category:Dragon Transformation skill